Ghost's Device
by Shylirious
Summary: When Ghost saves the mysterious key to the war, what does he decide to do with it? Does he keep it or throw it away? Is SHE worth the pain?...
1. Chapter 1

"We need eyes on tango." The soldier called into the speaker on his tight shoulder.  
"tango is within thirty feet of you Ghost, you need to make a decision now, we can't lose all of you now." The speaker went dead in his ear as silence filled the hall. His gun aimed and ready as he slowly walked to his target. Warning signs coming from every drop of though in his mind. He took caution as the door swung open. He aimed down the sights.

* * *

 **BANG**

He watched the target fall to the ground, his wife screaming in the background as she went instantly for the gun. He took one last shot and watched through the sight as the bullet pierced her heart. He lowered his gun the flashes went through his mind as he took his mic. "Clear, two down." He said and the only thing he heard was, "I didn't know." He stepped over the bodies and into the dark room. His gun still raised as he searched the room. "Clear," He called to her and went to the laptop and grabbed it stashing it into his backpack. "Okay, Alpha, you there?" He called and Price answered quickly. "We're in section D, we need eyes out of here Ghost, you know what to do.

Ghost sighed seeing he wasn't getting it easy this time. He walked over the bodies once again and flinched seeing the woman with her eyes still open looking at her husband. "Should've never went for the gun." He whispered as he grabbed his gun and continued to the roof. Once there he grabbed his sniper rifle and looked through the scope eyeing the men and their environment. "Okay Price you have men moving in the building you must be in. Blue house, a window to the kitchen and a kids bedroom window with your fat head poking out?" He questioned and Price instantly moved his head behind the desk and cursed him quietly as Ghost scanned back and took out two men instantly. "You have three inside and too many out, I'll take out as many as I can before I give my post. I'm two streets down on Fourth Ave third house. Meet here when you can and I'll have Nick bring in the chopper. I have what we came for, now we just need the distractions back. Price huffed and laughed a soft chuckle as Ghost smiled through his mask. "Come on Ghost, give us a break. We helped you this time, next time I'll put you in a pink jumpsuit and make you run around screaming." He said and he cut the mic off for the moment and sighted his first target.

After a long time. He managed to take out over half the men outside. Price and the men handled off the rest as Ghost watched taking a few shots to help. He watched his team get away and he took his eyes off the sniper in relieve. But when he looked out to the buildings he watched a dragon fly oddly go across his face. Then.

* * *

 **BLACK**

When Ghost woke he was in the chopper. He sat up and Price held his shoulder, "Good you're still here, she knocked you out cold son, watch your back." Ghost looked puzzled until he looked over to where Price was looking and saw a girl in a blanket. She was beautiful with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was shivering and the only thing he wanted to do was ignore his pain and go to her. He would never truly know why, he just saw her. "She hit me?" Ghost asked as Price shrugged. "Aye, I believe she thought you were an enemy and you did go in her home. "I checked the whole place it was clear other than the two..." He looked at her. "How old?" He asked as Price shook his head. "She wont talk, she knows English because she was telling you she was sorry over and over when we got up there." He said calmly as Ghost got up she was sore in the back of his head but to his surprise there was no concussion. He stood slowly getting used to the choppers rhythm. He slowly made his way to her and Price let him be, Ghost was a man of his own. He would do crazy things for crazy reasons. He figured he'd go make the girl feel better. But Price needed her for questioning so he would cut the conversation short.

Ghost made his way to her and she looked up at him and Ghost looked at her. His mask a tad crooked but her wouldn't fix it where everyone could see him. He's never shown his face to anyone but John McTavish and John Price. He smiled softly but you could see it through his mask and she looked scared but smiled back in a frantic soft smile. Ghost sat beside her and rubbed the back of his throbbing head. "You have a very strong arm, did you compete in sports?" He asked in his usual soft strong tone that made the girls heart race. Why was he being so nice to a girl who bashed him in the head with a white old flower pot? She wondered as he laid back. "Look, I know you're scared. You're I a chopper full of men and you look terrified as hell, but listen. You are going to America, a place where no one will hurt you and the only thing you have to worry about is what to do next." He sighed thinking of home and the thoughts made her smiled as well.

"Yes," was all the Russian girl could say, and too his surprise, she was very much American herself. Her accent was a tad southern but the rest was Russian. She looked American too, now that he was really looking. "What?" He pondered softly. and she smiled softly. "I played sports with the men in own when I was younger." He nodded and he asked another question hoping she'd keep talking. "so, how old are you then, since you played when you were younger." A small laugh escaped her as he looked at her. "I'm 19." She said softly and she looked at him, how old are you?" Ghost looked at her body and it seemed unlikely she was 19, her body was so small and petite that she looked as close as 14. He looked at the wall a moment and turned back to her, "I'm 23." He said and she nodded. "So, um- I'm a high ranking military fighter, how, how did you hide so well. I checked the whole place every nook and cranny yet you hit me with a flower pot on the roof." He chuckled adding, "Which was very smart and brave at the same time, I'm amazed you made it up to me without making a noise." She flushed a tad and looked up at him and shrugged.

"I was in the closet in a secret wall. You'd never found it I had suitcases against the wall. I was hiding from the man and woman who killed my mother and father a while back. They were looking for me." She said softly but he was getting information and he couldn't just stop. "Why were they after you?" He asked and she curled knees to her chest and hugged them, "I- I don't want to talk about that right now, can we talk about something else?" She asked and he looked at Price who looked defeated and Ghost looked at her. "If you tell us, we can help you. We can keep you safe if you tell us." She looked up at him. "I was told not to ever speak of if it. It was top secret and even though I'm important if I told other could use me and they couldn't afford that so they said they would kill me." she tucked her beautiful face into her knees as Ghost softly touched her back. "I wont let them touch you." He said reassuringly and she nodded. "I'm the SHD." She said as Ghost looked in amazement. "You're the top secret deice?!" Ghost looked at Price and Price looked uneasy.

"You mean this girl in what we've been looking for this whole time?" Price shouted and Ghost shrugged as she hid against. Ghost touched her shoulder softly and she looked at him. "You're safe. We aren't going to use you, we are going to make sure you're safe. We were told to destroy the device, but your a girl. We wont hurt you okay?" He smiled through the mask and she looked a little more hopeful. Price was now furious. You mean we lost John for nothing!" Price sighed and sat down next to Yuri who was playing on a DS Nintendo being as stupid as always. Ghost looked down remembering his friend Soap. "I don't think so, she was there, price, and she is here now. John would be happy we have the device- I mean her." Price ignored him and looked away as they flew to the Base.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon woke the next morning to see the girl still asleep in the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the girl as he got up from the hard floor. He didn't like the couch at all so didn't mind the cracking of his body. It was around three A.M, so he decided to just relax while he could before Price chewed his ass. He went to the counter a few feet from him and made a big cup of coffee incase she woke and wanted some too. He sat on the old couch and relaxed his muscles to the best of his ability. He didn't get much before a banging came from the door. He quickly looked back to see she was fast asleep and scurried to the door. He opened it to find Price He nodded to him and let him in seeing the girl in the bed he made his smart remark, as usual in the morning. "Well, at least you had a round or two before interrogation." Simon frowned and Price smiled a smart ass smile he normally did when he won and argument. "Well, since yesterday I've been thinking. She doesn't seem harmful now, but I want to keep eyes on her, and don't you tell me no."

Simon bite his lower lip to keep from talking as Price continued. "She is a secret weapon Ghost, and I want to defuse this before we get hurt." Simon looked up with confusion. "Si, defuse? That would surly kill her would it not?" He looked at her and sighed as Price did the same. "Son, we don't know what she is. We need tests, or, or something." Ghost looked at him. "If you kill her couldn't that detonate it? Maybe that's what they wanted us to do." Price thought a moment and nodded. 'That's good thinking Ghost." rice stroked his beard and sighed looking at her. "Have her up around six, and bring her in for questioning. Of coarse she prefers you stay with her," He mumbled adding, "The ladies man of coarse." Ghost chuckled heartily and nodded. "Ill have her to you at five fifty nine in her seat and ready." "Good on you Ghost, see you soon." He shut the door and Simon couldn't help but smile.

He liked being trusted this much. He had a captive in his care and Price didn't hint at anything strange. Simon went back to his coffee and turned on the small TV that had a disc inside with an old movie in it he'd seen hundreds of times but he didn't mind it, at least it was something for him to watch, other than the news on how the worlds gone to shit. He sighed clicking play as it began he felt him self nodding to sleep. He felt something touch his neck and he jolted, he movie was already half way through and he felt hands on his chest. He panicked as he looked down to see the girl curled into him with a blanket around her and she was watching it like it was the first time she'd seen it. He heart raced and his body flushed. She must have felt it because she looked up at him her eyes glowing in the dark room. "I'm sorry, I was watching the show and I got cold, you were generating heat, and I thought I could get warm faster." She said her eyes going back to the TV as he nodded knowing she didn't see it. He knew this girl had no social skills what so ever, she could talk fine but, she didn't really know how to act. He didn't mind of coarse she was cold. He grabbed his blanket from the floor and tossed it on her. She was lost in the TV and he chuckled causing her to turn. "What's wrong? Was that a funny part? I must have missed it." She looked a little upset and Simon quickly shook his head. "No, no I was just thinking of you-" His heart raced again and she tilted her head. "You were thinking of me?" He nodded and quickly fixed his error. "I mean how you were lost in the TV is all." She nodded and looked back at the TV as she became lost once more. He sighed seeing he fixed his mistake.

Around five forty, he managed to get her ready seeing she wanted to watch it for the third time. "Why do they do those things?" She looked at him. "It doesn't seem like they gain anything from that experience." She looked frustrated at the TV. Simon looked at her confused. "Its called love. When two people love each other they do all that stuff, like how they went on a date and kissed and hugged. That's what you do when you love a girl or boy." She nodded seeing this almost like she had been imprisoned to only certain things in life. then she turned to look up at him. Where he was much taller than her she was looking almost to the ceiling it seemed. "So, do you have a girl or boy you love?" He chuckled and nodded. "Well, I have...had a family, I had a little boy named Kyle. He died of cancer and my wife committed suicide ." She touched his shoulder and he felt the sympathy in her tone. "I'm sorry you lost them, they are in a good place, I think." He nodded. "They are. Now let's get you ready for questioning.-" "Are they going to kill me Simon?" She asked fear slightly in her tone as Simon quickly shook his head, "No, no they aren't we just need to know what it is you are capable of is all. I want you to know we aren't going to hurt you. We don't do that like the Russian's, you are safe here." She smiled softly as she hugged him. He didn't understand truly until she spoke making him flush and looked away roughly trying to not act surprised at her comment.

"Like in the TV I want to hug you and you keep me safe, I have those TV feelings about you Simon. I love you." Simon only smiled seeing she still didn't truly understand but he let her be. "Okay, you can love me." He said opening the door for her, "Like the movie?" She asked and he sighed seeing she really paid attention to the movie. He played along nodding and she smiled happy. "I'm nervous about questioning, are you sure nothing will happen?" She asked once more as they made their way to the building. "I'm sure, I wont let them hurt ya none." He said as she smiled. "I'm glad, I don't want to be hurt anymore." Those words tugged at him as he held the door once more and let her in to the room only a chair and table she sat down and he stood a little was from her. He held his breath as Price walked in. "Good morning darling." She sat silent and Simon walked to her and touched her shoulder smiling. "He's a good man, don't be scared of him, he's like me only old as dirt." He looked at Price who looked unamused but nodded in agreement. She let out a breath and relaxed under his touch. "My name is Katlyn, I'm what Russia calls me a SHD. I was programed to kill Americans, but now I'm thinking they are all wrong."

"Katlyn, that's a beautiful name. " Price said trying to be polite. She half smiled and then went back to her straight face. "I understand you believe differently now. Thank you for seeing who the enemy truly is." HE said sitting back relaxing a bit as Simon let his hand drop from her. She was designed to kill them and she could have, yet she didn't. He pondered it for a moment as she continued. "I don't want to hurt you people, you have shown me affections I yet to understand. You are all kind and sweet thank you for that." She looked at Simon and he smacked his forehead as she explained the movie she watched and Price kept from laughing.

"So, Simon watched Chick flicks?" He asked and she looked confused and he restated. "He watched love movies?" He asked and she shrugged then nodded yes. Simons face became red and he flipped Price off quickly with a hearty laugh. "Okay, well, since he's your boyfriend," Price said continuing. "You'll be staying with us and helping us against Russia?" She looked at Simon and he just simply smiled at her and she nodded. "I want to help you beat the men who killed my family." Simon placed his hand back on her shoulder with a serious look on his ace. Price knew that face. It was the same face he made when they found out Soap was killed. He was so determined to kill that man, but then the whole rondavoo with Shepard who shot him in the chest and left him to burn in the dessert. He was lucky to get out. Once the plane went of he threw off his armor and tossed it off, it was thankfully it was fire resistance. His partner not so luck. He hated that man for doing this.

Hel looked at her with the same blue eyes Price had seen. "I'll keep you safe, no matter what." He said as she stood and hugged him. "I love you Simon." He let her hug him as Price snickered knowing his self she didn't knw the meaning due to the way she was raised. He could see Simon felt like he was a protector over her. He knew Simon would keep an eye on her for him. He stood to leave. "Alright, well, I need to take you for test and we'll talk more later." He smiled briefly before leaving and Simon saluted him off. "Well, lets get you checked out." He smiled and held the door as they headed to the medics building. "Are they gonna hurt me Simon?" Simon looked at her as she hugged his arm. He blushed as men walked by murmuring to each other. Simon shrugged and looked down at her. "No ones gonna hurt you as long as I'm around sweet heart." He said walking into the building with her, now smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon woke the next morning to see the girl still asleep in the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the girl as he got up from the hard floor. He didn't like the couch at all so didn't mind the cracking of his body. It was around three A.M, so he decided to just relax while he could before Price chewed his ass. He went to the counter a few feet from him and made a big cup of coffee incase she woke and wanted some too. He sat on the old couch and relaxed his muscles to the best of his ability. He didn't get much before a banging came from the door. He quickly looked back to see she was fast asleep and scurried to the door. He opened it to find Price He nodded to him and let him in seeing the girl in the bed he made his smart remark, as usual in the morning. "Well, at least you had a round or two before interrogation." Simon frowned and Price smiled a smart ass smile he normally did when he won and argument. "Well, since yesterday I've been thinking. She doesn't seem harmful now, but I want to keep eyes on her, and don't you tell me no."

Simon bite his lower lip to keep from talking as Price continued. "She is a secret weapon Ghost, and I want to defuse this before we get hurt." Simon looked up with confusion. "Si, defuse? That would surly kill her would it not?" He looked at her and sighed as Price did the same. "Son, we don't know what she is. We need tests, or, or something." Ghost looked at him. "If you kill her couldn't that detonate it? Maybe that's what they wanted us to do." Price thought a moment and nodded. 'That's good thinking Ghost." rice stroked his beard and sighed looking at her. "Have her up around six, and bring her in for questioning. Of coarse she prefers you stay with her," He mumbled adding, "The ladies man of coarse." Ghost chuckled heartily and nodded. "Ill have her to you at five fifty nine in her seat and ready." "Good on you Ghost, see you soon." He shut the door and Simon couldn't help but smile.

He liked being trusted this much. He had a captive in his care and Price didn't hint at anything strange. Simon went back to his coffee and turned on the small TV that had a disc inside with an old movie in it he'd seen hundreds of times but he didn't mind it, at least it was something for him to watch, other than the news on how the worlds gone to shit. He sighed clicking play as it began he felt him self nodding to sleep. He felt something touch his neck and he jolted, he movie was already half way through and he felt hands on his chest. He panicked as he looked down to see the girl curled into him with a blanket around her and she was watching it like it was the first time she'd seen it. He heart raced and his body flushed. She must have felt it because she looked up at him her eyes glowing in the dark room. "I'm sorry, I was watching the show and I got cold, you were generating heat, and I thought I could get warm faster." She said her eyes going back to the TV as he nodded knowing she didn't see it. He knew this girl had no social skills what so ever, she could talk fine but, she didn't really know how to act. He didn't mind of coarse she was cold. He grabbed his blanket from the floor and tossed it on her. She was lost in the TV and he chuckled causing her to turn. "What's wrong? Was that a funny part? I must have missed it." She looked a little upset and Simon quickly shook his head. "No, no I was just thinking of you-" His heart raced again and she tilted her head. "You were thinking of me?" He nodded and quickly fixed his error. "I mean how you were lost in the TV is all." She nodded and looked back at the TV as she became lost once more. He sighed seeing he fixed his mistake.

Around five forty, he managed to get her ready seeing she wanted to watch it for the third time. "Why do they do those things?" She looked at him. "It doesn't seem like they gain anything from that experience." She looked frustrated at the TV. Simon looked at her confused. "Its called love. When two people love each other they do all that stuff, like how they went on a date and kissed and hugged. That's what you do when you love a girl or boy." She nodded seeing this almost like she had been imprisoned to only certain things in life. then she turned to look up at him. Where he was much taller than her she was looking almost to the ceiling it seemed. "So, do you have a girl or boy you love?" He chuckled and nodded. "Well, I have...had a family, I had a little boy named Kyle. He died of cancer and my wife committed suicide ." She touched his shoulder and he felt the sympathy in her tone. "I'm sorry you lost them, they are in a good place, I think." He nodded. "They are. Now let's get you ready for questioning.-" "Are they going to kill me Simon?" She asked fear slightly in her tone as Simon quickly shook his head, "No, no they aren't we just need to know what it is you are capable of is all. I want you to know we aren't going to hurt you. We don't do that like the Russian's, you are safe here." She smiled softly as she hugged him. He didn't understand truly until she spoke making him flush and looked away roughly trying to not act surprised at her comment.

"Like in the TV I want to hug you and you keep me safe, I have those TV feelings about you Simon. I love you." Simon only smiled seeing she still didn't truly understand but he let her be. "Okay, you can love me." He said opening the door for her, "Like the movie?" She asked and he sighed seeing she really paid attention to the movie. He played along nodding and she smiled happy. "I'm nervous about questioning, are you sure nothing will happen?" She asked once more as they made their way to the building. "I'm sure, I wont let them hurt ya none." He said as she smiled. "I'm glad, I don't want to be hurt anymore." Those words tugged at him as he held the door once more and let her in to the room only a chair and table she sat down and he stood a little was from her. He held his breath as Price walked in. "Good morning darling." She sat silent and Simon walked to her and touched her shoulder smiling. "He's a good man, don't be scared of him, he's like me only old as dirt." He looked at Price who looked unamused but nodded in agreement. She let out a breath and relaxed under his touch. "My name is Katlyn, I'm what Russia calls me a SHD. I was programed to kill Americans, but now I'm thinking they are all wrong."

"Katlyn, that's a beautiful name. " Price said trying to be polite. She half smiled and then went back to her straight face. "I understand you believe differently now. Thank you for seeing who the enemy truly is." HE said sitting back relaxing a bit as Simon let his hand drop from her. She was designed to kill them and she could have, yet she didn't. He pondered it for a moment as she continued. "I don't want to hurt you people, you have shown me affections I yet to understand. You are all kind and sweet thank you for that." She looked at Simon and he smacked his forehead as she explained the movie she watched and Price kept from laughing.

"So, Simon watched Chick flicks?" He asked and she looked confused and he restated. "He watched love movies?" He asked and she shrugged then nodded yes. Simons face became red and he flipped Price off quickly with a hearty laugh. "Okay, well, since he's your boyfriend," Price said continuing. "You'll be staying with us and helping us against Russia?" She looked at Simon and he just simply smiled at her and she nodded. "I want to help you beat the men who killed my family." Simon placed his hand back on her shoulder with a serious look on his ace. Price knew that face. It was the same face he made when they found out Soap was killed. He was so determined to kill that man, but then the whole rondavoo with Shepard who shot him in the chest and left him to burn in the dessert. He was lucky to get out. Once the plane went of he threw off his armor and tossed it off, it was thankfully it was fire resistance. His partner not so luck. He hated that man for doing this.

Hel looked at her with the same blue eyes Price had seen. "I'll keep you safe, no matter what." He said as she stood and hugged him. "I love you Simon." He let her hug him as Price snickered knowing his self she didn't knw the meaning due to the way she was raised. He could see Simon felt like he was a protector over her. He knew Simon would keep an eye on her for him. He stood to leave. "Alright, well, I need to take you for test and we'll talk more later." He smiled briefly before leaving and Simon saluted him off. "Well, lets get you checked out." He smiled and held the door as they headed to the medics building. "Are they gonna hurt me Simon?" Simon looked at her as she hugged his arm. He blushed as men walked by murmuring to each other. Simon shrugged and looked down at her. "No ones gonna hurt you as long as I'm around sweet heart." He said walking into the building with her, now smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Katlyn walked along side Simon as he pointed out all the places she would need to learn. She scanned the places up and down and learned the whole area as she was instructed. She bit back her smiled as his hand reached around her shoulder. She knew she shouldn't love him. but when she was around him, it felt right. She looked up at him taking in all his features. He had a chiseled face, sculpted by a different creator than her, but he had beautiful blue eyes matching his personality, calm. His little stubbles on his face made Katlyn wonder what it would be like to kiss him. She sighed in her mind knowing she wouldn't try it. Although he told her he had the same feelings, she felt like he didn't. She kept her head looking up at him as he released her and kept walking Katlyn stopped walking a moment to take in his strides and the way he carried himself. She held her breath as she began walking again to catch up. She walked into someone and both of the fell.

Simon turned hearing the collide and rushed back to her. "You okay Katlyn? Oh and Sergeant Davis?" He asked helping them both up. "Im quit alright Ghost, who-who is this?" He asked as john's heart raced. She was in a long t shirt and tight cargo pants. She was shaped like a model and looked to beautiful to be in the middle of team 414 base. He looked at her and smiled as she looked worried and scared. "I'm terribly sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention I was thinking. Im sorry please dont hurt me.' she covered her chest and hunkered down leaving Simons arm. "Sorry Sargent, she's knew at our base, she it the-" He looked shocked, "She's the SHD?" he asked as Simon bent down and picked her back up and she looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, she is a little scared we'll hurt her so." He trailed off as John finally took in her details. He had little freckles in certain places and he noticed they were more than likely the screws. She was so life like it was hard to find the flaws in her design. "Are you going to-" Simon looked at him. "Of coarse not. She is a human like us, Sargent and I will protect her. She won't hurt us and she will become an Americana live her life happy here, isn't that what we stand for?" John pondered a moment and then looked her up and down, only not in a flirty tone. "Yes, but if she even beeps the wrong way, I'll shoot her myself." He left before Simon could shut him up or stand up to him.

"Katlyn, he's just scared-" He started before she interrupted. "Scared of me, I understand why. I am a human bomb, or better, a bomb. Im no human Simon, I can't be 'free' like you wish me to be, I have a creator and someday, I'll be put down like an old computer and I'll be recreated to destroy and not have a mind." She looked at him with pain filling her eyes. "I don't want to be that way Simon. I want to be with you." She said softly but then straightened up. "But, we can't be together because you are a human." She said softly and Simon's heart tugged at her words. "Katlyn, don't say such things, you are human, you may not have the same parts as me, but thinking and having thoughts makes you human." "That is called AI. Artificial Intelligence, Simon." She said softly as they stood in the middle of the hall. "You feel Katlyn, you love me. That's a feeling. No electronic can love or feel, yet you do. You have to be human." He said as he went to touch her, she pulled away and pressed her body against the wall. "Do you love Simon? DO you care about me the way I want you to? Or are you just protecting me from everyone out of guilt? You couldn't save your family so you think you can save me." She said her heart feeling like it had been ripped out. "DO you, do you even see me as a human, or do you want me to believe it so I wont go back to Russia?"

Simon went silent a moment to understand what was happening. "I-" He looked at her and she only nodded. "I understand. Im not like your wife or your child. I am nothing to anyone, I apologies for trying to be human" She turned and went back to his bunk, leaving him standing there confused. "What just, happened?" He asked himself out loud as Price walked past about that time. "That son was a fight, she's comprehending human emotions too fast. She may learn soon we are going to find a way to shut her down or maybe get her to disarm herself." He said as he looked in her direction. "You need to play nice a little while longer Ghost, give my men time to get to know her and see her weak points so we can strike." Ghost looked at him with frustration "Sir, with all due respect, she's a human, I know she is. Somehow she must be, she has too many feelings to-" Price walked to him getting too close to comfort. "Robots are programmed to 'feel' to get us to let our guard down. You let your guard down, she'll kill ya Ghost. Be nice and get the intel, that's an order. DO anything to disrupt my base and Ill kill you myself seeing you as nothing but a traitor." Price left as Ghost leaned against the wall. "Oh bloody hell." He slid down the wall to a sitting position to think about everything that was happening. "What do I do?"

Katlyn walked in the door and slammed it making the door bounce back. She didnt care. She went to the bed and crawled into it. She curled in a ball and tears threatened to fall. She noticed that she felt the droplet down the bridge of her nose and down her other cheek. She sat up and softly whipped the drop as she studied it. She hadnt really cried before and didnt know how to react. She felt the water run down her finger and became scared. She was feeling. (Flash back)"You feel Katlyn, you love me. That's a feeling. No electronic can love or feel, yet you do. You have to be human." (end) She slowly took her hands and pressed them together and felt the mechanics i her hand move along with hers. She looked up as Simon walked into the bunk.

"Look I'm sorry I-" Ghost said before being pushed to the ground by a light object. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by Katlyn who was straddled over him. "Simon," She said happily as he looked confused. "What?" He said softly as she leaned down and planted her soft full lips onto his. He felt her lips as if they were real. Her body language, real. Her feelings, real. She pulled away and looked at him. "I feel you." Ghost looked up amazed. "You can feel?" She nodded and her face became bashful looking. "I feel our lips touching." She leaned down and gave him another kiss and Ghost didnt hesitate to move her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Katlyn walked along side Simon as he pointed out all the places she would need to learn. She scanned the places up and down and learned the whole area as she was instructed. She bit back her smiled as his hand reached around her shoulder. She knew she shouldn't love him. but when she was around him, it felt right. She looked up at him taking in all his features. He had a chiseled face, sculpted by a different creator than her, but he had beautiful blue eyes matching his personality, calm. His little stubbles on his face made Katlyn wonder what it would be like to kiss him. She sighed in her mind knowing she wouldn't try it. Although he told her he had the same feelings, she felt like he didn't. She kept her head looking up at him as he released her and kept walking Katlyn stopped walking a moment to take in his strides and the way he carried himself. She held her breath as she began walking again to catch up. She walked into someone and both of the fell.

Simon turned hearing the collide and rushed back to her. "You okay Katlyn? Oh and Sergeant Davis?" He asked helping them both up. "Im quit alright Ghost, who-who is this?" He asked as john's heart raced. She was in a long t shirt and tight cargo pants. She was shaped like a model and looked to beautiful to be in the middle of team 414 base. He looked at her and smiled as she looked worried and scared. "I'm terribly sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention I was thinking. Im sorry please dont hurt me.' she covered her chest and hunkered down leaving Simons arm. "Sorry Sargent, she's knew at our base, she it the-" He looked shocked, "She's the SHD?" he asked as Simon bent down and picked her back up and she looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, she is a little scared we'll hurt her so." He trailed off as John finally took in her details. He had little freckles in certain places and he noticed they were more than likely the screws. She was so life like it was hard to find the flaws in her design. "Are you going to-" Simon looked at him. "Of coarse not. She is a human like us, Sargent and I will protect her. She won't hurt us and she will become an Americana live her life happy here, isn't that what we stand for?" John pondered a moment and then looked her up and down, only not in a flirty tone. "Yes, but if she even beeps the wrong way, I'll shoot her myself." He left before Simon could shut him up or stand up to him.

"Katlyn, he's just scared-" He started before she interrupted. "Scared of me, I understand why. I am a human bomb, or better, a bomb. Im no human Simon, I can't be 'free' like you wish me to be, I have a creator and someday, I'll be put down like an old computer and I'll be recreated to destroy and not have a mind." She looked at him with pain filling her eyes. "I don't want to be that way Simon. I want to be with you." She said softly but then straightened up. "But, we can't be together because you are a human." She said softly and Simon's heart tugged at her words. "Katlyn, don't say such things, you are human, you may not have the same parts as me, but thinking and having thoughts makes you human." "That is called AI. Artificial Intelligence, Simon." She said softly as they stood in the middle of the hall. "You feel Katlyn, you love me. That's a feeling. No electronic can love or feel, yet you do. You have to be human." He said as he went to touch her, she pulled away and pressed her body against the wall. "Do you love Simon? DO you care about me the way I want you to? Or are you just protecting me from everyone out of guilt? You couldn't save your family so you think you can save me." She said her heart feeling like it had been ripped out. "DO you, do you even see me as a human, or do you want me to believe it so I wont go back to Russia?"

Simon went silent a moment to understand what was happening. "I-" He looked at her and she only nodded. "I understand. Im not like your wife or your child. I am nothing to anyone, I apologies for trying to be human" She turned and went back to his bunk, leaving him standing there confused. "What just, happened?" He asked himself out loud as Price walked past about that time. "That son was a fight, she's comprehending human emotions too fast. She may learn soon we are going to find a way to shut her down or maybe get her to disarm herself." He said as he looked in her direction. "You need to play nice a little while longer Ghost, give my men time to get to know her and see her weak points so we can strike." Ghost looked at him with frustration "Sir, with all due respect, she's a human, I know she is. Somehow she must be, she has too many feelings to-" Price walked to him getting too close to comfort. "Robots are programmed to 'feel' to get us to let our guard down. You let your guard down, she'll kill ya Ghost. Be nice and get the intel, that's an order. DO anything to disrupt my base and Ill kill you myself seeing you as nothing but a traitor." Price left as Ghost leaned against the wall. "Oh bloody hell." He slid down the wall to a sitting position to think about everything that was happening. "What do I do?"

Katlyn walked in the door and slammed it making the door bounce back. She didnt care. She went to the bed and crawled into it. She curled in a ball and tears threatened to fall. She noticed that she felt the droplet down the bridge of her nose and down her other cheek. She sat up and softly whipped the drop as she studied it. She hadnt really cried before and didnt know how to react. She felt the water run down her finger and became scared. She was feeling. (Flash back)"You feel Katlyn, you love me. That's a feeling. No electronic can love or feel, yet you do. You have to be human." (end) She slowly took her hands and pressed them together and felt the mechanics in her right hand move along with the other hand. She looked up as Simon walked into the bunk.

"Look I'm sorry I-" Ghost said before being pushed to the ground by a light weighted object. When he opened his eyes to be greeted by Katlyn who was straddled over him. "Simon," She said happily as he looked confused. "What?" He said softly as she leaned down and planted her soft full lips onto his. He felt her lips as if they were real. Her body language, real. Her feelings, Real. She pulled away and looked at him. "I feel you." Ghost looked up amazed. "You can feel?" She nodded and her face became bashful looking. "I feel our lips touching." She leaned down but hesitated. Ghost took the opportunity he feared he wouldn't get again. "If you feel, don't stop, I want to feel you too." He leaned up onto his shoulders and kissed her back. Thier lips locked like a puzzle piece. Katlyn felt his body heat up and she felt his lips on hers. She felt his abs flex below her. She had to be human, somewhere in her body, some where she was real.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning as Simon walked into Price's office. "Sir, you needed to see me?" Price was standing behind his desk staring out the window. The room was being lit only by the rays through the window. "Yes, son I need you to sit down, we need to have a long talk about this project of ours." Simon did as he was told and sat down. His heart raced as he wondered what would happen. Price put out his sugar and sat in his big chair. "Our men have come up with a solution and we don't know if it will work, we'll need more time. But maybe we can see how her heart works and if the beat doesn't change under certain circumstances, then we'll know that her heart is the key. We shut that down and we will ." Simon looked confused at Price's language with it. "I need you to just keep up the fake act you've got going on and bring her to the Tech building and let us monitor you and her. Well, not let us, but we will monitor you. I'll figure this machine out and I'll end it." He said with a smile as Simon gripped the arm chairs tightly. "Sir, with all do respect-" "With all do respect, Ghost, you will do as I say, I am over you and she is a Nuclear weapon. So I suggests you go get that thing, bring it to the Tech building and see what happens." He said as they continued to converse the plan.

Katlyn sat on the bed waiting for Simon to come back. She missed him already, although he only left thiry minutes prior. She sighed laying back on the bed, watching the ceiling fan spin around and around. She softly raised her hands and pressed them together feeling her left hand move the mechanics as the other she could not feel. She looked at her right hand and softly brushed it against the bed frame to her right. She smiled feeling the coolness of the smooth wood. She sat up when she heard the door click. "Simon you're- Oh hello." She said to the man as he walked in but didn't leave the door way. "Miss, we are ready to do some tests on you ro be sure you don't have any diseases or anything wrong with...you." He said sucking at his kindness. He was unsure how to act when she stood in only pink panties and a ink matching tank top. She smiled as she tucked a small strand from her messy curly bun. "Okay." His heart raced as he looked down. "Can you wear some clothes?" He asked as she looked puzzled. "I am, I am covering my distinct private areas." She said as Simon sighed walking behind him. "She doesn't get it yet, at least you didn't see her last night." He said planly as he walked in and grabbed a pair or basket ball shorts and tossing them to her. She caught them in a slit second.

Simon slapped the guy in the back of the head as he walked back past him. "Stop thinking of her naked, you gotta wife and kids back home." The guys watched as she hurried past him to go hold Simon's hand. She was perfect and no man at the base could help it. She was beautiful. He held the back of his head as he shut the door and continued behind them as they went towards the tech building.

Okay Katlyn, listen." He said as she happily held his hand with a bit of swing, a spring in her step and a huge smile on her face. "What is it Simon?" She asked as she looked up at him. "This is gonna be hard on us both." He said softly as he opened the door for her and ignoring the young soldier walking behind them. "Okay, I'm ready, I want to prove I'm not a bad person." Simon smiled at her. "They already know your a good person." He lied thinking about Price. Katlyn walked in and froze in her path as Simon caught up, "What's wrong-" Simon looked to where she was staring as he talked and stopped midsentence as he saw all the huge machinery that looked like it a Frankenstein remake. Simon instantly stepped in front of her as Price walked towards them. "What is this, I told you to make her comfortable. THIS ISNT COMFORTABLE." HE said sarcastically as Price stopped in front of him leaning over a bit to see her. He smiled and she looked down bashfully. "Hello miss Katlyn, sorry it wasn't finished, but we do need to carry on with this test." He said with no heart filled tone intended. He moved his finger in a flick to the left and Simon hesitated before doing as he was told.

Katlyn watched Simon move and Price held out his hand to her. She looked at him and slowly took it. "Come with me dear." He smiled in a fake manner and lead her to a medical bed in the middle of the room. "I'm so sorry this has taking so long to get your tests done, we had to get your," He paused to think. "We had to get the right machines to help with, your kind." He said cold heartedly and walked away as she sat down. Soon after, two nurses appeared. "Where is Simon?" She asked as the nurses seemed on edge. "Its amazing, it looks so human like." They looked her around and she only nodded. "I am human?" She said softly as they chuckle at each other as if it was a humorous moment. They looked at her as Price came back to inform them of, her problem. "please be gentle, you do remember why you're here." They looked at him a brief moment then back to her. "She is a weapon and will be reated as such." He said as he left locking the bomb proof door, like that would help.

Katyln looked for a window to see where Simon was, but he seemed to be gone. She was frightened and curled into a ball. The two men step back. "Look, we, erm." He tried talking to her like she was a frigerator. "We are not going to hurt you?" His voice gae a small rise as if a question more than a statement. She kept her ball and wouldn't move. THe other man siged doing a cross motion over his chest signifying his Catholic prayer, as he went and touched her should softly. "We are just going to see whats wrong and try and fix you." She slowly extended her legs. A fae smiled appeared on the scared mans face. "Lets give you a check up." He said getting the stuff.

She did as she was told and stripped down to nothing. She felt odd standing in a room with nothing on as men examined her but she couldn't stop it now. She kept looking around for Simon as they told her to lay down and let them scan her body in this weird me chine. She nodded and slowly climbed on the bed as they talked about her being 'the full package synth'. She laid down and they told her to close her eyes. She did and she felt the bed move as they pressed the orange button and sent her into the machine.  
Once inside the men sounded oddly enthused and were talking about things in such a 'nerdy' tongue she couldn't understand. The lights were a green/blue with little strays of red lights in the small cat scan looking machine. It was costume built for her yet she didn't feel happy about a single thing. She laid here and kept her eyes closed until she heard Simons voice. "Price, no I cant do it- No don't touch her! Price I'll kill you, you old bastard!" She froze as she we pulled out of the machine and the light of the room blinded her due to it was lighter than the machine. she focused her eyes on Price as he leaned in her face.

"What the hell are you Katlyn?" Kaytln froze and looked over at the scan confused. SHe couldn't believe what she saw. She saw bones in her body and she saw blood corseting through it. she saw little tiny gray areas signifying as if she was rebuilt. She turned her head with a smile as she sat up the cloth that was draped over her gliding off. "Simon, I am a human, like you." She was so happy till Price chuckled and made her turn her head to looked at her heart. Her smiled faded as she noticed it wasn't just a heart, her heart was there, it was beating. But there was something attached to it and that made the mechanical parts in her work. "What, what is that?" She looked at Price and she slowly touched his gun to her bare chest between her breasts. "I knew you were a walking time bomb, there was no way you were designed for good purposes." He said as Simon broke through at least five people to get into the room. Simon's heart ached seeing the fear in her eyes. "Price, don't you dare touch her, shes human, you see that now and youre just afraid that she is something positive. Youre scared that she could be helpful to the US and put your old ass out of a job." he said as he made his way to Price. "Price laughed ut the gun down about aimed at her stomach so she couldn't run. He laughed so hard his head went up. "Oh Ghost, HAHA, you are truly a work of art. We need more men like you, defending the country and trying to keep the bad guys at bay." He chuckled.

"I don't think you understand what we have here. I knew she wasn't a clicking time bomb from the start, I know who she was. Playing stupid to get you people to believe I was good and loyal to my nation, it took some time making everyone believe, the hardest one to my surprise, was you. You obeyed me no questions asked since the day youre wife and child died." She softly chuckled and finally turned his head. "Soap found out too soon, sorry bastard. The looked on is face when I shot him too, so sad, he was a great man. Damn, f*cker even made me shoot his ass down in a church." He went back to look at Katlyn. "And now you two figure it out." He smiled as the nurses went to slowly leave and in an instant Price shot the two men in the back as they ran from him. "Now, with you and her knowing, I cant have you here Ghost, you should have just done as I said and no questions asked."

Katlyn waited till Price turned the gun a little and pushed him off of her. He shoved the gun into her ribcage and forced her to fall back as he grabbed his other holstered gun and aimed at Simons chest who was right on top of him. Simon froze. "Price, what the f*ck is goin on?" Price chuckled and looked down shaking his head. "I'm  
a bad guy." He said as if it was a funny joke. "I needed to find this girl and give Russia enough time to plan the attack on the US, don't worry, by the time this little beauty blows herself up, we'll be long gone, well, I will, Ill be at home in Russia with Shepard drinking a nice cold beer. But enough monologing, I have a plan to catch. I just wish these two idiots didn't find out what she was, they were too smart for thier own good." She chuckled and looked at SImon who was in a deep gaze with Katlyn. "Awe, don't worry. I may be taking her away but Ill let you see your wife. And tell the kid I never liked him ethier." He shot the gun into Simon's chest. KAtlyn screamed out as SImon looked at her. There were black and white fuzzy dots aroundhim but he could see the fear in her eyes. THe world went ito slow motion as he went backwards towards the ground. "Simon!" He heared her yell before he saw Price hit her in the head with a gun. the last thing he heard was Price as he heard metallic noises. "I'm going to reboot you and this will all be over little rouge cyborg. And don't worry, your sister is already in Ireland ready to go." Simon tried to move but knew it was not good. He felt the warm blood pool around him as he slowly faded out into a deep, long, dark, scary dream he feared he'd never wake from. 


End file.
